The Growing Up Of Harmon Rabb
by PsychYouOut
Summary: Harm's life, year by year. From the time he was one up to his father going MIA, his mother marrying Frank, Harm leaving for the Academy, Crashing and going to law school, coming to JAG and meeting Mac, and their relationship.
1. Year One

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. I wish I did, we'd have some happy shippers if that were so. But alas, I do not. I'm not making any money off this or any other fan fic I write.  
  
A/N- I'm not sure if this kind of storyline has been done before. If it has, then this is my version. If is hasn't, then I'm happy to be the first.   
  
And just for clarification. Harm Jr. will be referred to as Harm, and Harm Sr. will be Harmon.   
  
The Growing Up Of Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
Belleville, Pa  
  
Rabb Farm, 3:30pm  
  
November 27, 1964--  
  
"That's it Harm, come to daddy!" Lt. Harmon Rabb Sr. said it his son, Harmon Rabb Jr..  
  
Harm toddled over shakily, but never once fell, he was too determined to make it.  
  
"Good boy!" Harmon Sr. picked his son up. "Do you want a cookie?"  
  
"'Ookie!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Let's go tell mommy what you did."  
  
"'Ookie!"  
  
Harmon Sr. laughed, this was most certainly his child. At 13 months, Harm was the spitting image of his father, right now to the piercing blue eyes.   
  
Rabb eyes, as Trish Rabb called them.   
  
Harmon's mother had the same blue.  
  
"Tell mommy what you did, Harm."  
  
"'Ookie!"  
  
"That translates to "I walked all the way across the front porch. And I now I get a cookie."."  
  
"Come here, sweetheart." Trish said to Harm.  
  
"You heard the boy, Harmon. He wants a cookie!" That came from Harmon's mother, Sarah Rabb.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"When does Harmon leave again?"  
  
"Next week. He'll be out on the Ti Con for 4 months."  
  
"It scares you, doesn't it?"  
  
"To death."  
  
"I was the same way with my Harmon. Everytime I watched that B-17 take off."  
  
"'OOKIE!!!" Harm screamed. His father handed the young boy a peanut butter cookie. "Dada" Harm held his arms up to his father.   
  
He picked him up and Harm snuggled into him right away, nibbling on his cookie.  
  
"I think someone is sleepy." Harmon said.  
  
"Noo."  
  
"Yes, you are. And I am too, so hows about you and me go take a nap."  
  
Harmon took Harm upstairs and layed him in he crib, which made him cry. "Alright bud," He picked Harm back up and layed down on the bed. "just don't hog the blankets."  
  
Same time,  
  
downstairs--  
  
"If you want me to come out to Miramar for a while, I can. Marty Stevens can watch the farm while I'm gone."  
  
"It would be nice if you could come, if for nothing else than to watch Harm while I'm at work. He hates that daycare center so much." She sighed.   
  
"It would save some money too, having you watch him instead of paying someone."  
  
"I'll wrap up the loose ends after thanksgiving." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sarah."  
  
"It's no problem. I don't have the animals anymore, so the only thing that will need doing is the mail. Marty can come pick it up.   
  
All my bills are payed automatically thanks to the bank."  
  
Trish yawned. "I think I'll go join my husband in that nap."  
  
"Alright. Dinner will be ready at about 6."  
  
"If we aren't up, just come get us when it's ready."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Trish climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom that had been her husband's since he was 3 months old. She found him singing Harm to sleep with a lulluby.  
  
"Is it working?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
She carefully got into the bed beside her husband. She looked at her son, sleeping on Harmon's chest. He was a mirror image of his father in every way--dark hair, blue eyes,   
  
and already a smile that made everyone melt.  
  
"What time are we having dinner?" Harmon asked.  
  
"6."  
  
"Good, that gives me plenty of time for a nap."  
  
"Us. Maybe sleeping in the arms of my husband will relax me." She snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"How could you not be relaxed out here?"  
  
"I'm very relaxed when you're getting ready to go to sea."  
  
"Everything will be fine. I'll be back to you and Harm soon. After this time I can request shore duty, as an instructor or something."  
  
"I don't want to take your dreams away. I know how much you love flying."  
  
"I love you and Harm more than flying. I'd give it up in a second for you both."  
  
"I'd never ask you to do that."  
  
"I know. But if you ever did, I want you to know I'd give it up if it will make you happy."  
  
"But you wouldn't be happy."  
  
"I don't care abour me. I care about you and our son. And hopefully another 1 or 2 eventually."  
  
"Count on it." She stroked Harm's soft hair. 


	2. Year Two

Disclaimer in chapter one.  
  
Year Two  
  
"Harmon!" Trish yelled as Harmon came down off the Tico.  
  
"Dada!!" Harm screamed.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Harmon enveloped his wife and son in a hug. "I missed you two."  
  
"Dada!"   
  
"Hey son. You haven't been giving your mother a hard time have you?"  
  
Harm grinned. "I good."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion..." Trish sighed.  
  
"Why Harmon Rabb Jr.. Certainly you haven't been hard to deal with..." Harmon snickered.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like father, like son."  
  
"Of course." She answered.   
  
"Let's go home. I have to catch up on playing with my little sailor."  
  
"Horsey!"  
  
"Okay, we'll play horsey."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Harm, daddy is tired." Trish said to her son.  
  
"No, now."  
  
"It's okay babe. I'm happy to be back and a little time with ones son never killed anyone."   
  
He took his son from his wife and put him on his shoulders.  
  
"Rabb! Wait up." Tom Boone yelled. He caught up. "Let me see Junior. He's grown so much in 6 months."  
  
"Harm, this is a friend of Daddy's. Do you remember him?"  
  
"No." Harm stated.  
  
"This is Tom Boone, Harm."  
  
"Hiii." He babbled.  
  
"How old are you, Harm?" Tom asked.  
  
"I donno."  
  
"Yes you do. You're 2 now."  
  
"I 2 now!"  
  
"Harm, Tom is who sent you that firetruck for your birthday." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Fiwetwuck!! Wed twuck!!"  
  
"That's right." Tom smiled. "Do you like it?"  
  
"He loves it. Half the paint is gone because he chews on it so much."  
  
"I'm glad. Well Rabb, I'll let you take your family home. See you later."  
  
"Bye Tom." Harmon said. "Let's go home."  
  
Harmon put Harm in his car seat before getting into the drivers seat.  
  
"Harmon, please remember that this is a car, not a plane."  
  
"I'll try." He grinned.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Half an hour later they arrived to their small house right off base.  
  
Harmon took a sleeping Harm out of his carseat and to his room, gently laying him down in his crib.  
  
"He's an angel when he sleeps." Trish said as she put her arms around Harm's waist. "That changes after he wakes up though."  
  
"I look forward to chasing him around for a few days. It's better than chasing Russians in F-4's."   
  
He hugged his wife tight and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, Harmon."  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart. So much." He took her hand and led her into their bedroom.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
"I've missed you." Trish said. She layed her head on his chest.  
  
"I've missed you, too. Looking at pilots all day isn't an ideal way to live life."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Trish laughed.  
  
"You know, I'm the only one in my squadron who's married. All the guys think I'm crazy for not going to get a   
  
girl at our port calls. They don't see how I could love one person so much.   
  
I tell them they won't understand until it happens to them."  
  
"I'm glad you don't have a women in every port."  
  
"I've got all women I need right here." He rubbed circles on her back.  
  
Just then Harm started crying. "I'll go get him." Harmon said. He put his boxers on and went into Harm's room.   
  
"You have really bad timing sailor. Your mother and I were having a conversation."  
  
Harm's response was to snuggle into Harmon's neck.   
  
"Trish, get dressed. I'm taking you and Harm out to dinner. I haven't tasted decent food in 11 months."  
  
"You've only been gone for 6."  
  
"What's your point? My momma hasn't been here in 11."  
  
"Are you saying my cooking isn't decent?" She smiled.  
  
"Honey, I'd get better food in the galley dumpster..."  
  
"So cooking isn't my gift. Your son seems to be eating okay though."   
  
"He's never had any different."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment..."  
  
"The truth, sweetheart, the truth."  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
"What do you want to eat, Harm?" Harmon asked.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Okay. Do you want corn with it?"  
  
"No. Chicken!"  
  
"Chicken and corn it is then..."  
  
The waitress came to take their orders. "The kid will have chicken, corn and green beans with milk to drink.  
  
I'll have a steak and baked potato with coffee. What about you, darling?"  
  
"I'll have a caesar salad with water."  
  
"I'll be back with that in about 10 minutes."  
  
"You're only having a salad?" Harmon asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've had a craving for salad lately."  
  
"Alright. If that's all you want."  
  
"I'll get some pie for dessert."  
  
"That's my girl." He gave his flyboy grin. When Harm saw his father smiling, he grinned too.   
  
"How on earth did I manage to get 2 men with those flyboy smiles??"  
  
"You got blessed."  
  
"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" 


	3. Year Three

Disclaimer in chapter 1.  
  
A/N- Ash from FanFiction.net said the chapters should be longer. Don't worry, they'll get progressively longer   
  
throughout the whole story. Also, for this chapter, we're going assume that Harm is a very mature 3 year old.  
  
A/N2- Sorry it took so long to update. I was suppose to be in PCB, Florida with my church youth group from July 6th   
  
through the 13th, but had to fly home because my grandma was in the hospital. We found out she has ovarian cancer,   
  
so I've been at the hospital quite a bit. Life is getting back to normal (As normal as my life can ever get), so I'll  
  
be updating more often.--Rebekah  
  
  
  
-Year Three-  
  
Rabb House  
  
May 18, 1967  
  
"Pay with me daddy."   
  
"Alright buddy. Let me change out of my flight suit." Lt. Harmon Rabb said to his son Harm Jr.   
  
Harmon had been a flight instuctor at Mirimar for the past 4 months, leaving more time to spend with  
  
his family. But all good things must end. He had just been informed that we was to report to the   
  
Tico for his 4rd 3 month deployment in the past 2 years. He didn't know how to break the news to   
  
his wife. "What do you want to play?" He asked when Harm climbed up in his lap.  
  
"Airplane!"  
  
"Let's go out to the back yard." He picked Harm up and put one hand under his chest and one under  
  
his thighs. "You'll have to make the sounds."  
  
"Vroom!! Swwhhhhhh!! Zmmmmm!!"  
  
"Where's your mother, Harm?" Harmon said after a few minutes of playing.  
  
"The basement."  
  
"Why don't you go play in your room? I need to talk to mommy."   
  
"Okay daddy." He ran inside and to his room.  
  
Harmon walked inside and down to the basement. Finding his wife folding clothes, he walked over and wrapped his arms around  
  
her and kissed her lips.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. How long have you been home?"  
  
"About 10 minutes. Harm wanted to play."  
  
"He waits for you to come home everyday so he can play airplane."  
  
"I need to talk to you about that." He sighed before going on. "I've been assigned to the Tico again.  
  
It's only for 3 months this time though."  
  
"Oh. I was afraid this would happen."  
  
"I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it, but they just kept telling me you can't get out of a war."  
  
"Harm and I, we'll be fine. We've mangaged before and we'll manage again." She said dejectedly.  
  
"Hey, always remember that I love you. I'll never leave you for longer than I have to."  
  
"I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to marry you. I've accepted the fact that you have to leave alot."  
  
"Are you sure you can manage Harm all summer? I know he gets hyper when it's hot outside."  
  
"No, I'm not. But I'll be fine."  
  
"Why don't you send him to my mothers for the summer? She'll be glad to have him for 3 months and it'll give you some   
  
time to yourself."  
  
"I don't want to just unload him on her. She doesn't need a 3 year old to deal with all summer."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be happy to have him. She'll be happy to give you some time off too."  
  
"It does sound nice to have a while alone. I don't think I could stand not seeing him for 3 months though.   
  
I'll settle for 1 1/2."  
  
"Okay, I'll go call her. I get a week of leave before I go out so we'll visit for a few days."  
  
"Sounds great." She smiled.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
May 22, 1967  
  
Sarah Rabb's farm, 6:30pm  
  
Belleville, Pa--  
  
"Hey momma." Harmon hugged his mother.  
  
"Grama!" Harm yelled  
  
"Hey baby! You're getting bigger."  
  
"I eat. Momma says I get big."  
  
"Do you eat alot?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Good, because I have alot of food and I need someone to eat it all."  
  
"Me! I do it!"  
  
"I don't know, I might feed it to the dogs..."  
  
"No! Me!"  
  
"Fine, you can eat it all."  
  
"Tank you, Gramma."  
  
"Well, let's get to eating. I have soup simmering."  
  
"Ice cream too?" Harm asked.  
  
"I think I might have a few gallons in the freezer." Gran winked.  
  
"Yay! I like ice cream."  
  
"I figured you did."  
  
They all sat down to eat a meal of potato soup, grilled cheese, and ice tea.  
  
"Gramma, can I have ice cream?"  
  
"Yes, what kind do you want?"  
  
"V'illa."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"Thank you Gramma."  
  
"Well, aren't we polite??" She said, dipping 4 bowls of ice cream.  
  
"Mommy taught me." Harm grinned.  
  
"She did a good job. I can't wait to show you off at church on Sunday."  
  
"Gramma? Can I wear my sailor suit?"  
  
"Only if you like old women." Harmon laughed.  
  
"Oh, pish posh Harmon."  
  
"You're trying to tell me that your friends won't be all over my son if he wears that sailors suit??"  
  
"Okay, you have a point. But I'll protect him from too much cheek pinching and kisses."  
  
"Thank you. It will make me feel better that while I'm out saving the world, my son is not being kissed by women 25   
  
times his age."  
  
"I'm 3!!"  
  
"We know dear." Trish kissed his forehead.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"You ready for a bath, Harm?" Harmon asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have ice cream."  
  
"Well, you're getting a bath after you're finished."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so." Harmon answered  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why so many questions?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is your needle stuck, boy?" Gran asked, laughing.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. Finish your ice cream so you can have a bath."  
  
"Okay Gramma."  
  
"How on earth do you do that?" Trish asked in amazement. "I can't get him in the bathtub if it would save his life."  
  
"I have a special touch I guess..."  
  
"Be sure to teach it to me."  
  
"I'll try. But I think it's a grandma thing."  
  
"I still have a while until that comes about."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
"Harm, stop splashing!" Harmon said.  
  
"Fun!"  
  
"Not for me it isn't. Now stop!" He yelled.  
  
Harm burst out crying right away.  
  
"Harmon, what did you do to him?" Trish asked from the doorway.  
  
"I told him to stop splashing so much."  
  
"Daddy yell!" Harm cried.  
  
"I'm sorry buddy. Daddy didn't mean to shout."  
  
Harm slowed in his crying, but the tears still rolled down his face.  
  
"Are you almost done?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're done."  
  
"Come here baby."  
  
Harmon lifted Harm out of the tub and he ran to Trish, who scooped him up in her arms. She took him to his bedroom   
  
and put a diaper on him. "Go tell grandma goodnight, Harm."  
  
"Ok." He scampered down the stairs and into the kitchen. "G'night Gramma. I yuv you."  
  
"I love you too Harm. Do you like pancakes?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Alright, if you go to bed, and don't give your mommy and daddy any trouble, I'll make chocolate chip pancakes in the   
  
morning for breakfast."  
  
"Ok. I be good."  
  
"Goodnight sweetie."  
  
"G'night Gramma." He hugged her leg.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Harmon and Trish watched Harm sleep from the doorway to his room.  
  
"I'm going to miss putting him to bed everynight." Trish sighed.  
  
"I know, but you need some time off. And momma is happy to have him half the summer."  
  
"Yeah." She yawned.  
  
"Let's go to bed, baby. You look tired."  
  
"I can't argue there, but I was hoping to get bath of my own after Harm went to sleep."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"I was going to insist that you did." She smiled.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
0935  
  
Sunday May 23, 1967  
  
Sarah Rabb's Farm  
  
Belleville, Pa--  
  
"Harm, do you want to wear your blues or whites?" Harmon asked his son.  
  
"It summer Daddy... I hafta wear white." He replied. Even at 3, he knew the difference between the two of   
  
his 'uniforms'.  
  
"Right you are. White it is." Harmon grinned at Harm.  
  
"What time to we have to be at the church?" Trish asked.  
  
"The morning service starts at 1030." Harmon said.  
  
"Momma, I hungry."  
  
"Harm, you just ate 4 pancakes..."  
  
"I still hungry."  
  
"We'll eat lunch when we get home."  
  
Harm ran downstairs to wear his grandmother was basting a turkey. "Gramma, can I have a nana?"  
  
"You just ate 4 pancakes, child."  
  
"But I hungry, Gramma." Harm put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Sarah, if he's asking for food, don't give it to him." Trish yelled down the stairs.  
  
"You heard your mommy, Harm. No food."  
  
"Ah, nuts."  
  
Just then Harmon came downstairs. "Harm, unless you're going to church in only a diaper, come back up here   
  
so I can dress you."  
  
"No diaper, Daddy. Harm a big boy."  
  
"Do you promise that you'll tell us when you have to go potty?"  
  
"Yes Daddy. No diaper anymore." He almost cried.  
  
"Alright, we'll put big boy underwear on you. But you better tell us when you need to go potty."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay, come on." Harmon took his hand and led his upstairs.  
  
"Mommy," Harm ran into his parents room. "I need underwear." He announced.  
  
"He promised he would tell us when he needed to go." Harmon added.  
  
"Okay." She went to his room and pulled underwear out of a dresser drawer.  
  
"Tank you momma." He took off his own diaper and slid on the underwear, then went to the bathroom to throw   
  
his used diaper away.  
  
"You're welcome, baby. Now go in and put your uniform on."   
  
"Okay Momma." Since Harm could form sentences, he had insisted that it was his uniform. And couldn't be   
  
convinced otherwise. So Trish had learned to play along.  
  
20 minutes later they were all ready to head out to church.  
  
"Harm, when people ask you your name, remember what I taught you."  
  
"Okay Daddy. I will." He smiled. It was painfully obvious that Harm had inhertited Harmon's smile. Harmon said it was  
  
a sure sign that Harm was going to be an aviator one day.  
  
"Come on you two. We'll be late." Sarah called.  
  
"Coming Momma." He picked Harm up and ran to the car.   
  
"Hee hee hee, again Daddy!"  
  
"After church we'll play."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
They arrived at church 15 minutes later.   
  
"Come on Harmon, some of these people haven't seen you since you left for Annapolis." Sarah said to her son.  
  
"Yes Momma. Come on Harm." He grabbed Trish's hand.  
  
"Harmon Rabb! Is that you?" Betty Jo Haggins said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. It's me."  
  
"Well of course it is. Who else would be wear Naval Dress Whites? Who is this lovely women beside you?"  
  
"My wife, Trish. And this is my son."  
  
"What's your name young man?"  
  
"SEAMAN RECRUIT HARMON RABB JR., USN, MA'AM!" Harm yelled, then saluted.  
  
Betty Jo had a good laugh, as did the rest of the crowd that had already gather in the small church.  
  
"Harmon, have you been contaminating this child's mind with the Navy?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I have." He grinned.  
  
"He make a good Sailor. He has the sounding off down pat."  
  
"He's a natural. You ready for the Academy, Harm?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" He shouted.  
  
"Harm, stop yelling. You'll give the old people heart attacks." Harmon whispered.  
  
"I heard that young man." Betty Jo hit his arm.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." He smiled, not really looking all that sorry.  
  
"Come on, the service is starting." Trish said.  
  
The pastor started with a word of prayer. Harm folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head.   
  
Next they had a time of greeting, in which everyone in the church either hugged Harm or shook his hand.  
  
That was followed by singing of hymns, then came the sermon. Pretty soon he service was over.  
  
"I needa go potty daddy."  
  
"Alright, let's go." He took him into one of the small restrooms.   
  
"Daddy?" Harm asked while they were waiting for Sarah and Trish to come to the car.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you hafta go away?"  
  
"It's part of my job." He knelt down to Harm's level. "But I promise that I'll never leave you or mommy for   
  
longer than I have to."  
  
"Momma said you hafta go away for all summer. And I am staying with Gramma."  
  
"You want to stay with Gramma don't you?"  
  
"I will miss Momma. And you."  
  
"I know, and I'll miss you both too. But I promise that I'll come home soon. You're going to have so much fun with Grams   
  
this summer that time will fly by."  
  
"Time can fly? I thought only birds did..."  
  
"It's an expression that grown ups use."  
  
"Oh, okay..." He still looked confused. "Daddy, when will you come home?"  
  
"In 3 months. Next month is June, then comes July, then August. I'll be home after August in finished."  
  
"Okay daddy. I will try not to cry, I can be a big boy."  
  
"It's okay to cry. And you know what? I'll probably cry too when I get to my ship."  
  
"You will?? I thought only little people cried."  
  
"Big people cry too, sometimes. So it's okay for you to do it too."  
  
"I yuv you Daddy."  
  
Harmon smiled at Harm's inability to say 'love'. "I love you too, buddy." He kissed his forehead.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
How'd you like it?? I'll try to write chapter 4 pretty quickly, but I don't know how my life will go for the next   
  
few months, so I can promise anything. Please send feedback. Good or bad.--Rebekah 


End file.
